


IDWR同人本后记

by Erix



Series: IDWR [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nonfiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDWR系列同人本全2册均以完售，本文为文本第二册后收录的完结后记。</p></blockquote>





	1. Book1 后记

在最初做本的时候想了很多可以放在后记里的内容，但是真到最后却又感觉无从下笔，思来想去，还是从感谢开始。IDWR系列是我写过的第二篇同人，2014年5月起稿至今得到了许多朋友的支持和鼓励，后来又因此结识了不少新朋友，可以说没有大家，就不可能有本子的诞生。最感谢的是从第一天就开始催文、最后为我代理本子印刷贩售的弥酱。虽然本子最终是我自己主催，但从五月就开始催我、手把手教我做本流程的弥酱功劳第一。

本篇故事的情节与网络发布的版本相比，并没做任何变动，但如果仔细对比，也许有人会发现改掉的错别字、修正的词句数以百计。作为一个专注造字二十年的白字先生，如果没有我的三位校对，现在你读到的可能就是一本错字百出，令人生厌的实体书。

阿晓发来的词语辨析让我从头学语文；阿冬曾为给我改一句话把群里的姑娘们折磨了一个小时，最终才改到满意。这个本子加我在内四个人修改六次，虽然仍然难以做到尽善尽美，但是我想说，所有的进步都靠大家，所有的错误都是我自己的，这不是客套话，如果你在这篇短小的后记中发现错字，就能明白我在说什么。*

辛勤劳动的不仅仅只有我的校对，还有约稿和赠稿的五位画手，我第一次收到封皮画稿的时候简直不相信那是之前讨论的稿子，因为它完全超出我的想象。

如果有机会的话，我希望下一本IDWR系列的本子，可以凑齐本次的Staff。是的，如果你偶然买到这个本子，可能还不知道，这个故事已经有了第三部，还将会有第四部。希望对于你来说，这听起来是个好消息。

Steve和James的故事还会继续，在原作里，在无数其他同人宇宙中……

他们对于我来说，不仅仅是漫画书和电影里的两个角色而已，他们还定义了英雄的含义，并代表了我所向往的、人与人之间的、某种最亲密的关系。我总认为这两个角色的感情超出现实中所有既定的框架，无法被赋予标签。我尝试在自己的故事中去还原这种亲近感，让他们相识相知，成为彼此依靠的家人。

IDWR系列关于债务与偿还，关于是非，关于公正，关于过去和未来，关于家庭和爱。这些主题不仅仅来源于我个人的喜好，也基于原作，队长和巴基在他们的故事里不得不经历苦难，但也总能让你相信，他们仍然拥有未来。

关于角色的感想，我总是写不完；关于队长和巴基的故事，我也可以一直写下去。所以此时我才能安心停笔。

最后的最后，希望队长和巴基的故事可以拥有无数美好结局，也希望他们的美好结局，永远未完待续。在最初做本的时候想了很多可以放在后记里的内容，但是真到最后却又感觉无从下笔，思来想去，还是从感谢开始。IDWR系列是我写过的第二篇同人，2014年5月起稿至今得到了许多朋友的支持和鼓励，后来又因此结识了不少新朋友，可以说没有大家，就不可能有本子的诞生。最感谢的是从第一天就开始催文、最后为我代理本子印刷贩售的弥酱。虽然本子最终是我自己主催，但从五月就开始催我、手把手教我做本流程的弥酱功劳第一。

本篇故事的情节与网络发布的版本相比，并没做任何变动，但如果仔细对比，也许有人会发现改掉的错别字、修正的词句数以百计。作为一个专注造字二十年的白字先生，如果没有我的三位校对，现在你读到的可能就是一本错字百出，令人生厌的实体书。

阿晓发来的词语辨析让我从头学语文；阿冬曾为给我改一句话把群里的姑娘们折磨了一个小时，最终才改到满意。这个本子加我在内四个人修改六次，虽然仍然难以做到尽善尽美，但是我想说，所有的进步都靠大家，所有的错误都是我自己的，这不是客套话，如果你在这篇短小的后记中发现错字，就能明白我在说什么。*

辛勤劳动的不仅仅只有我的校对，还有约稿和赠稿的五位画手，我第一次收到封皮画稿的时候简直不相信那是之前讨论的稿子，因为它完全超出我的想象。

如果有机会的话，我希望下一本IDWR系列的本子，可以凑齐本次的Staff。是的，如果你偶然买到这个本子，可能还不知道，这个故事已经有了第三部，还将会有第四部。希望对于你来说，这听起来是个好消息。

Steve和James的故事还会继续，在原作里，在无数其他同人宇宙中……

他们对于我来说，不仅仅是漫画书和电影里的两个角色而已，他们还定义了英雄的含义，并代表了我所向往的、人与人之间的、某种最亲密的关系。我总认为这两个角色的感情超出现实中所有既定的框架，无法被赋予标签。我尝试在自己的故事中去还原这种亲近感，让他们相识相知，成为彼此依靠的家人。

IDWR系列关于债务与偿还，关于是非，关于公正，关于过去和未来，关于家庭和爱。这些主题不仅仅来源于我个人的喜好，也基于原作，队长和巴基在他们的故事里不得不经历苦难，但也总能让你相信，他们仍然拥有未来。

关于角色的感想，我总是写不完；关于队长和巴基的故事，我也可以一直写下去。所以此时我才能安心停笔。

最后的最后，希望队长和巴基的故事可以拥有无数美好结局，也希望他们的美好结局，永远未完待续。

Erix  
2014.11.30  
Copenhagen, Denmark


	2. Book2：Free Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDWR系列同人本全2册均以完售，本文为文本第二册后收录的完结后记。

IDWR系列故事到此便全部结束了，从第一部起稿到第二本同人本贩售，一共经历了将近一年时间，两位主角在40万字的故事里度过了整整六年。不过直到结局，文中的James Barnes才40岁而已，别管他自己是不是为了高龄而忧虑（笑），但人生还有一大半呢，他和Steve所拥有的那个永不完结的故事呢？有人想聊聊结局之后吗？

感觉队长大概会高升吧，成为调查局的新局长，最终会学会管理大团队，学会应付媒体和社会舆论。但是队长永远不会喜欢做那些，和Nick Fury的亲力亲为不一样，Steve大概会找个女副官来应付所有公关问题。

两个人的女儿Maggie大概也会成为探员，入职申请时坚决不要熟人的推荐信。她会在自己的父亲手下工作，也会得到前辈的宠爱。Mag哪能不受欢迎呢？身手一流、枪法好，直觉敏锐又聪明，而且她两个月大就得到了前局长的关照，是“挂牌”的调查局一分子。Maggie还会变成Captain Margaret “Maggie” Barnes，她会像年轻时的Steve一样，正直勇敢、脾气死倔。

Maggie偶尔会跟当领导的Steve爸爸赌气，回家向Bucky爸爸哭诉一下Steve的不讲理，却发现James总是向着Steve说话。

“Mag，你知道他为你骄傲对吗？别管他自己承认不承认。（Mag, you know he's proud of you, right? …no matter what he said otherwise?）”James总会这样对女儿说，“而且我也是一样。（And so am I.）”

被Steve和James收养的男孩Matthew大概也会成为一个调查员，一个私家侦探。他永远不会过分依赖对自己伸出援手的两位养父，并决定在成人之后就离家自立。最终Matthew等到Maggie年满7岁。但即便是在离开之后，Matthew仍会时常回家带妹妹玩耍，Maggie对大哥喜爱又敬佩。

Tony Stark也很喜欢Matthew Rogers，并在他取得侦探执照后聘请他为律师事务所工作，为被告调查取证，Matthew的工作几乎是和自己的妹妹对着干（^^）。即使在工作中立场相对，兄妹二人私下感情和睦。Maggie成年后，Matthew只有逢年过节才会回家，但却经常跟小妹“约会”，共进午餐。Maggie自己也只在家住到上大学。

Peterson家的双胞胎里，Lisa会像她母亲一样成为作家，她仍旧与James关系亲近。待她成年后，James会给女孩讲述自己的童年经历，也许那是James第一次详细地把自己的过去讲与他人，没准也是唯一一次，Lisa是唯一一个听James亲口自述的人（Steve和Natasha都从其他渠道才把James的故事拼凑起来，而Matthew和Maggie一直都只对James的过去略知一二）。Lisa总想给James写本传记，James却总是不肯答应。Brian会成为一个工程师，娶到一个漂亮姑娘。

James本人不能当教练以后，就不再与他的好友Thor和Darcy一起经营武术班了（但三人的友谊保持终生）。那时候Maggie也已经入读高中，James会闲下来，回去和Sam合伙做酒吧生意。James也一直跟靶场老板交往密切，他和Johnny Storm一起成了靶场经营的合伙人。无论James做怎样的工作，他依旧喜欢和小孩子打交道，他会跟邻居太太一起做做社区义工。

James欠Brock Rumlow的人情最终是通过Natasha还上的。Rumlow在意大利被捕，通过FBI的关系才被引渡回美国。由于意大利官匪勾结，Rumlow差点被仇家杀死在地方监狱中。男人死里逃生，回到纽约后便再次销声匿迹，据说他也参加了FBI的证人保护项目。自此之后James便再未见过此人。某年James收到一张来自怀俄明的，未署名的明信片，背面写着：“最终还是你的人情大一点，祝好。”

Maggie问他是谁寄来的，James回答说：“一个很烦人的老同事。”Maggie犹豫不决，她多少知道James的过去只与犯罪分子相关，不知是否应该向Steve询问此事。她给哥哥打电话征求意见，Matthew没有给出明确建议，他只说家人之间的相互信任有许多不同的表现形式。Maggie最终选择沉默，当许久之后她在机缘巧合下向Steve提起此事时，Steve则对明信片的由来一清二楚。那几乎让Maggie嫉妒两位父亲之间的关系，她希望有朝一日也能找到自己的命中注定。

Steve和James一直住在布鲁克林，没再搬过家。James没再回过南方老家。但二人带Maggie和Matthew去过一次明尼苏达，看望住在那里的Sam Simmons与他堂姐Chloe，Sam接管了家里的生意，也结了婚。老警长退休，Melvin Greenough被推选上任，他得知Steve与James来访特地去看望他们。James很不客气地对Melvin竖起无名指，秀戒指给他看，Melvin觉得James几年不见年纪简直在倒退。Steve和Melvin倒成了好友，就像Fury和原先的警长一样。

Natasha最终转职去了FBI，她喜欢自己的老同事和老团队，但就工作而言，她永远都更适合单打独斗。Natasha和Clint Barton结了婚，生了一个女儿，又离婚了。女儿与母亲关系不好，总是吵架，但女孩与Maggie姐姐很亲密，Natasha总能从自己的教女Maggie那里获得女儿的信息。

Steve和James一直相爱，仍然很少吵架，吵得最凶的一次是因为Maggie第一次受工伤，危及生命，两个人相互埋怨，他们都太爱女儿了。Matthew把打伤Maggie的罪犯暴揍一顿，也打成了重伤，他的侦探执照因此被吊销了好一阵子。但Matthew完全不在乎，敢碰妹妹的人他绝对饶不了。许多年前Matthew曾经失职过一次，他对另一个小妹照顾不周，同样的错误Matthew不能再犯第二次。事后James带Matthew去他们的酒吧喝上一杯，Matthew想要道歉，但James告诉年轻人说自己什么都懂。最终Tony Stark出马把Matthew的官司全部摆平了。Matthew向Tony表达谢意，Tony只是笑着对年轻人说：“真是有其父必有其子。”Matthew对此感慨万分。

Maggie伤愈出院，一家人又和好如初。Steve坚持陪女儿去复健，Maggie对他的行为又厌烦又感动。受伤之后Maggie搬回家住，直到结婚。她的双胞胎出生时，产后休息室里人满为患。

这其中还有很多细碎繁琐的故事，在此不再赘述，就像文中借队长说的那样，全讲出来大家就要厌烦地散场了。后面这些事情都无关紧要，最重要的是，在IDWR的世界里，Steve和James会白头偕老，他们在这次人生里，终期相近，即使迟到半步的那人也未曾再孤单。因为从今往后，他们身边总有家人相伴。

最后的最后，Steve和James会合葬一处，小墓碑会刻上他们的姓名和墓志铭。

_他们寻获彼此、共筑家园_  
_They found each other and built a home together._

感谢阅读到此的大家，也感谢合作出本的伙伴们。能够借着喜欢的角色以及自己的故事与大家相识，深感荣幸。借此机会，也祝大家在日常的工作学习中一切顺利，心想事成！

 

Erix


End file.
